


A Miner Intrusion

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian AU, Mining AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Years after the movie, Marianne, a descendant of the original fairy princess is cheated on. Running away proves to be more interesting than she could have guessed, especially after meeting the Bog Queen.





	1. Of Lies, Cheating, and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a future fic and mining AU with a lesbian twist.

“How could you?” Marianne screamed, amber eyes flashing angrily. “I trusted you, even loving you at one point, and this is how you repay me?”

  
“Hey now, Buttercup,” he replied, giving her a saucy wink. “I can't help it if every pretty face I run across turns my head.”

  
“You...you...complete idiot!” she snarled, slapping him in the face as hard as she could. “That's your excuse? Not actually giving me one?”

  
“Marianne,” Roland said, massaging his cheek carefully. “Surely you knew I don't actually love you and that I was only going to marry you for status purposes?”

  
“You what!?” Marianne shrieked. “Oh, that's low, Roland, even for you. It's over. Get out of my sight before I slap you again.”

  
“Fine,” Roland snapped. “But before I do, you should know there have been rumors about you.”

  
“Rumors?” she asked. “What rumors? And why should I believe you now?”

  
“Oh, nothing special -- just that you're one of them,” he replied, looking at her meaningfully. “You know.”

  
“Them?” she replied. “Roland, you might be a cheating scumbag, but I've never known you to be a liar.”

  
“Them,” he affirmed, dropping his voice to a whisper. “You know, that you prefer the fairer folk.”

  
Marianne’s eyes went wide. “I'm not! I don't know who told you that lunacy, but I can assure you I am most definitely straight.”

  
“Oh really?” he sneered. “Prove it. Kiss me.”

  
She said nothing, just slapped him again and turned to storm off. “I don't owe you anything, Roland, least of all that after the way you treated me.”

  
“You'll be sorry,” he muttered darkly, clenching his fists in rage as she flew off.

  
\----

  
She flew hard for awhile, not really caring that she was headed for the Dark Forest Mining Facility. All she really cared about in that moment was getting as far away from that lying, cheating scumbag of an ex-fiancé as she could.

  
Tears trailed down her cheeks as she slowed down, momentarily panicking and floating in midair as she realized just where she was. All around her, thousands of goblin miners were harvesting primrose crystals and molding them in a large furnace. The stories of old, about a young fairy who charmed the Bog King and taught him how to love again, rang in her mind as a hand grabbed her leg. She started to scream, but a hand was clamped over her mouth before she could really make a ruckus.

  
“A fairy!” Thang gasped. “Do you want the queen to catch you?”

  
Marianne struggled, keeping quiet, but a small part of her was curious, as well.

  
“Take me to her,” she stated simply. “I wish to bargain for my freedom.”

  
Thang nodded. “We'll see. I wouldn't count on her being in a forgiving sort of mood.”

  
“Whatever,” Marianne replied. “Just take me to her. Understand?”

  
Thang nodded again, letting go of Marianne's leg as he did. “This way.”

  
\----

  
The Bog Queen was perched on her throne, amber staff loosely held in one hand and legs draped over its arm. An oil painting of Marianne the First hung above the throne, and she gasped in surprise as she realized how similar she and her ancestor looked.

  
“What is it, Thang?” she asked boredly. “You’d better have a good reason for barging in here unannounced.”

  
Thang froze for a moment, then gestured to Marianne. “I caught her wandering in the mines, Your Highness. She wishes to bargain for her freedom.”

  
Bog stared intently, curiosity piqued and feeling an unexpected stirring inside her that she hadn't felt for years. “You wish to bargain for your freedom?”

  
“Yes, Your Highness,” Marianne stammered. “I was just flying by. I didn't mean to intrude.”

  
“Come nearer to me,” Bog requested. “You are a bold one -- you could have just left, and yet you asked to be brought before me?”

  
“Yes,” Marianne answered. “I'll go now, if you want.”

  
Bog laughed, showing slightly pointed teeth. “You'll do just fine. What's your name, Tough Girl?”

  
“Marianne,” she replied. “What did you mean when you said I'd do just fine?”

  
“All in good time,” Bog replied. “Stuff, Thang, show our guest to her room!”


	2. Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a standalone but after I started writing it, I realized it made more sense as the second chapter.

Last time:

 

_Bog laughed, showing slightly pointed teeth. “You'll do just fine. What's your name, Tough Girl?”_

_  
“Marianne,” she replied. “What did you mean when you said I'd do just fine?”_

_  
“All in good time,” Bog replied. “Stuff, Thang, show our guest to her room!”_

 

\----

 

The room wasn't at all what Marianne had expected. It was actually quite nice, with a big, cozy-looking bed and plush carpeting. She turned to thank them, but it was too late, for they had already left.

  
Later that night, she tossed and turned in bed, finally deciding to go and find someone to talk to or something to do...and that led her to the queen’s bedchamber.

  
“Bog?” she whispered. “Bog, are you awake?”

  
“Mmm,” she murmured groggily. “Yeah, I'm awake. You all right?”

  
“I can't sleep,” Marianne grumped. “I jolted awake about half an hour ago.”

  
“So I see,” she replied, rubbing her eyes with one hand. “What am I supposed to do about it?”

  
“I don't know!” she snapped. “Look, I'm just as unhappy about this as you are, okay?”

  
Bog relaxed visibly. “I’m sorry, Tough Girl. Looks like neither of us can handle losing sleep, can we.”

  
“I guess not,” she laughed. “What do you want to do?”

  
“Sleep,” she answered. “But as that's unlikely, I'm just as clueless as you are.”

  
“We could just talk for awhile, if you want?” she suggested. “Or...ooh...I know. Let's play twenty questions.”

  
“Let's not,” she answered. “Talking will do just fine, I think.”

  
“But it might break the ice,” Marianne pointed out sensibly. “Look, if you're going to be such a chicken about it, you can start.”

  
“I'm not,“ she started, then sighed, pursing her lips in thought. “Fine, Tough Girl, I’ll play your little game. Just remember that you were the one who started this.”

  
“Whatever,” Marianne snapped, eager to get started. “Well? I'm waiting.”

  
“Why did you really decide to intrude upon my kingdom?” she asked. “You can’t really have just been flying by as you claimed.”

  
“You're right, I wasn't,” Marianne admitted. “My fiancé cheated on me and I wasn't watching where I was going.”

  
“Aha!” Bog replied. “Now we're getting somewhere.”

  
“That may be, but I believe it's my turn to ask a question,” she replied. “Why are all the miners burning the primrose crystals? The original feud was hundreds of years ago.”

  
“True,” Bog replied. “We use primrose crystals for jewelry now.”

  
“Ah, I see,” Marianne answered. “Fairies have no use for them, however.”

  
“Why not?” Bog asked. “I think you'd look quite nice wearing primrose jewelry.”

  
“Oh please,” she replied, turning red. “I'd look stupid; my sister is the one who's into all of that.”

  
Secretly pleased and trying to regain her composure, Marianne stared at Bog for a few minutes. Then she blinked, clearing her throat a few times.

  
“Would you like to find out?” Bog answered. “I have a few pieces here somewhere.”

  
“Are you sure I won't look stupid?” Marianne asked.

  
“Why don't you try these on and find out before deciding to jump to conclusions?” was Bog’s reply, carefully handing Marianne several necklaces to pick from.

  
“Okay,” she replied, stepping over to the queen’s vanity and putting one on without a second thought. “How do I look?”

  
“Just as I’d thought,” she answered. “You look lovely.”

  
Marianne yawned then, the lack of sleep finally catching up to her, and turned to go. “Thanks. Also, I think I can get back to sleep now.”

  
“Wait!” Bog called softly. “This might sound crazy, but you might as well stay here tonight.”

  
“Here?” Marianne laughed nervously. “In your room?”

  
“Yes, here in my room,” she replied. “Got a problem with that?”

  
“N-no,” Marianne stammered. “It's just...what if someone sees us?”

  
“They all know better to cross me,” Bog answered, rolling her eyes. “Well, save for Stuff and Thang...they're nosy little things.”

  
“If you say so,” she replied, curling up on one half of the bed with another yawn.

  
“I do say so,” Bog replied. “Goodnight, Tough G--er, Marianne.”

  
\----

  
Neither of them noticed Stuff and Thang hiding in a corner of the rafters, looking at each other with silent glee. Once they were sure both Bog and Marianne were asleep, they tiptoed out of the room, knowing the entire underground would know of their queen’s preferences by morning.


	3. The Appeal of Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to jupiter23, who encouraged me to continue when I felt like giving up.

Last time:

  
‘Neither of them noticed Stuff and Thang hiding in a corner of the rafters, looking at each other with silent glee. Once they were sure both Bog and Marianne were asleep, they tiptoed out of the room, knowing the entire underground would know of their queen’s preferences by morning.’

  
\----

  
“Brutus, just wait till you hear this!” they exclaimed, identical looks of glee on their faces. “The queen is a lesbian!”

  
“You've got to be kidding me!” Brutus gasped. “Are you sure?”

  
Stuff and Thang nodded, exchanging a devious look. Everyone in the mining facility knew that Brutus was the biggest gossip there; even more so than both Stuff and Thang combined, and by telling him, it was ensured that everyone would know within a matter of hours.

  
“We just came from her bedchamber,” Stuff explained. “And she was acting quite friendly, for lack of a better term, towards that...fairy.”

  
“This might just be the juiciest bit of gossip you've uncovered yet,” he grinned, cackling madly. “Well done, you two. Everyone and their mothers will know by moondown tonight.”

  
“Excellent,” Thang smirked, rubbing his hands together in delight. “Then our job here is done.”

  
\----

  
True to his word, Brutus spread the word so well that it didn't take long for everyone in the facility to know. In fact, the news soon reached the fairy kingdom as well, and from there, it didn't take long for Roland to get wind of it. A mad gleam filled his eyes; here was the perfect way to humiliate Marianne into marrying him, thus securing him the crown and, by extension, his army. How dare she leave him and for such a petty reason!

  
“It’s a phase,” he muttered to himself. “Once she gets it out of her system, she’ll be ready to be with me...and then I'll be king and have the army I was denied.”

  
\----

  
Early the next morning, the mining facility workers were absorbing the news that their leader not only preferred those of her own gender, but also currently engaged in an interspecies relationship. Some of them saw it coming, for Bog had never been especially interested in those of the opposite sex, but most thought it weird and unnatural. They knew better than to say anything, however, because their queen’s temper was not something to be taken lightly.

  
Bog and Marianne, both temporarily oblivious to the rumors and whisperings, woke up feeling more well-rested than either had in quite some time. Rubbing her eyes with a yawn, the queen was forced to stifle a laugh as she turned to see Marianne's uncombed hair. It was unruly to begin with, but this was on a whole different level.

  
“What?” Marianne demanded, a slight edge creeping into her voice. “Do I have something on my face?”

  
Bog didn't reply. Handing her the mirror from the night before, she waited, mentally counting down from three.

  
“My hair is messed up,” Marianne shrugged. “Is that a problem?”

  
Holding up her arms in surrender, Bog shook her head. “No, it's fine. You look...cute.”

  
“Thanks, I think,” she replied, laughing nervously and noticing that something about Bog sent shivers down her spine.

  
“You're welcome, I think,” Bog laughed, handing Marianne a sword just in case she needed it. “Let’s, uh, go and have breakfast.”

  
As soon as they exited the queen’s bedchamber, the first thing they noticed was the eerie silence. There were workers in the halls, of course, but none of them so much as greeted the queen or Marianne as they passed. In fact, most of them just stared at them with looks of shock and disbelief with a few looking outraged and disgusted. Bog glanced at Marianne, who shrugged, both wondering what had happened. Though Marianne didn't say so then, she found it odd that so many were silent, especially since they had all seemed to be talkative. They were stopped at the entrance to the kitchens by Brutus, who grinned somewhat maniacally at Bog.

  
“Your majesty,” he greeted, bowing low. “Fairy.”

  
“Hey!” Marianne snapped, thrusting the sword into his face. “I do have a name, you know. And on another note, do you mind telling me why the people in the halls are so quiet?”

  
Brutus just stared; he hadn't expected her to be so feisty. “Lower your weapon, miss, and I might just answer your question.”

  
“My name isn't Miss, either,” Marianne answered, glaring fiercely, although she did lower her sword...slightly. “My name is Marianne. And you'll use it when you speak to me, understand?”

  
Now it was Bog’s turn to stare. She knew Marianne was feisty, but this was something else. “Do as she says, Brutus. And she isn't to be harmed in any way, either. Is that clear?”

  
“Crystal, your majesty,” Brutus answered. “To answer your question, Marianne, they were silent because of me.”

  
“You?” Marianne replied. “What did you do? Answer me!”

  
“It's not my fault!” he gasped. “Stuff and Thang were in your bedchamber last night.”

  
Bog ran a hand down her face in annoyance. “They what?”

  
Brutus nodded. “They saw you and Marianne getting friendly last night and you know how much they love to gossip.”

  
“Hold on,” Marianne interjected. “If they're the gossips, why are you taking the blame?”

  
“I'm not,” he assured her. “I'm as much to blame as they are.”

  
Marianne looked at Bog, whose blue eyes were closed in sheer disbelief. “You mean to tell me that you told everyone within a five-meter radius about this?”

  
“I'm afraid so,” Brutus admitted. “I'm so sorry. Do you want me to straighten them out?”

  
“No,” Bog raged. “You've done enough damage. Now, get out of my sight before I really lose my temper!”

  
Once Brutus had run off, Marianne looked at Bog with a sly grin. “Do you think I scared him?”

  
“Nah,” Bog smiled. “He's really a softie at heart. I don't know why he hangs around with Stuff and Thang.”

  
“The appeal of evil?” Marianne joked, giving Bog another sly grin and watching as her face contorted into an expression of mock anger.

  
“Very funny, Tough Girl,” she replied. “Let’s eat.”


End file.
